Camping Trips
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Stiles and Scott decide that the pack should go camping but an incident with Stiles leaves the human injured and lost in rain with some wolves, waiting to be found.


AN: This is an older piece I wrote for lenail125(who is amazing and also kind of a cowriter because I ask a million questions before I write anything) when she wanted Stiles to get hurt in a camping accident. Some of the details may be shaky as I'm not an avid camper(I think the last time I went camping I still needed adult supervision...legally) so I apologize on that. I posted it because I was going through some stories hoping for inspiration to strike and decided to share.

Pack consists of Scott, Stiles, Derek, Liam, Allison, Lydia,Erica, Boyd, Danny, Ethan, Issac and Aiden. Pairings consist of Erica/Boyd and Ethan/Danny though it is only briefly mentioned.

Summary: Stiles and Scott decide that the pack should go camping but an incident with Stiles leaves the human injured and lost in rain.

* * *

Camping. They said, excitement sparking through the group as they thought about spending a week or two – depending on the frustrations within the pack – together and away from the world. It was good for like pack bonding and all that jazz. They found a cute little place on Derek's property, far enough from the home that it really felt secluded and free, to pitch up a few tents and build a small fire and actually just joke around. Well, Scott and Stiles found it, Derek kind of just stayed at his place and grunted in approval when they told him about it and their huge plans. Then they texted and explained to the pack that they were going camping and it was mandatory, Alpha's orders. That resulted in a pillow to the face for Stiles who grumbled about Scott being the Alpha. Then once the year finished up they packed up Stiles' jeep and drove out to meet Derek and Lydia, they decided only so many cars would be allowed. No one was going to creep off and drive away in the middle of the night to go home.

Stiles drives himself, Scott and Liam. Derek's in charge of Issac and the twins while Lydia dealt with Erica, Boyd, Danny and Allison. And yes, it was fair. Both the Sheriff and Melissa had talked to Derek to keep an eye on their children because they didn't really trust the two boys alone in the woods, for good reasons too. The last time the two boys went camping for just a simple trip, they stole Mrs. Kreamstone's cat, the only proof was the fact they found the two teenagers with the cat, neither confessed but both parents knew they stole the cat. No matter how much Stiles insisted 'she ran off on her own accord and wouldn't you with that evil woman?'. They wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Stiles, Scott and Liam show up first and by the time Derek shows up with the twins and Issac, Scott shoves the youngest beta to Issac with desperate eyes to get him away from Stiles.

Stiles and Liam, they got along but they got along the way two baby siblings would get along, the constant bickering and joking, loudly. And then, no matter what they did, they tried to drag the onlooker – and usually Scott, into it as well. There was only so much one person could take before they just could not take it anymore. It wasn't too long after Scott had separated the two that Lydia showed up. Lydia and Erica were at war with their words while Boyd and Allison hurried over to them, ignoring the two women. Danny, on the other hand, tilted his head and watched in amusement before Ethan dragged him away.

"Alright." Stiles claps his hands together before glaring at the fighting women. "Enough, Alpha's orders." Scott looked over to Stiles, his head shaking and his eyes wide as he tried to figure out why Stiles kept saying that. It was effective in shutting the girls up, even if they did look rather angry and annoyed, so Stiles continued on. "We're gonna figure out what everyone brought and then we'll make the walk over to the site in which everyone will be happy friends and one rude word means you get any extra bags we can't get there." Eyes were narrowed at Stiles in a way that showed the confused were trying to make sense of his words.

"That's hardly a punishment." Aiden says. "You do realize that we're not humans right?" Stiles pointed at the straight twin and deemed him the extra bag carrier. It worked as the former alpha threw his hands up, gaping before pouting. Scott snickered but helped Stiles divide the bags and materials before leading the way to the awesome site.

* * *

The clearing seemed almost perfect for a campsite. The trees were spread out forming an almost, sort of large oval that would fit a few tents, a few bushes that promised privacy and it was just a few feet away from the path that they'd be away from early joggers but could still jog over to it and navigate their way through the area. Away from the trees was a small circle of rather large logs with a few logs and sticks thrown into it messily indicating the boys' recent presence. Scott and Stiles stared at the area before bumping fists and moving along, dropping their stuff where they stood. The two went right for the campfire layout and grabbed a stick, Stiles quickly taking charge as he drew X's for where each tent was to be placed. Scott made a face at one of them, scratching it out and redrawing it. Honey brown eyes narrowed at the Alpha's decision before Stiles nodded and moved on. After that, with the help of the pack, it only took a few minutes to set up the tents while Stiles fixed up the fire, positioning the base and teepee top of the campfire logs.

"You're really good at this." Allison says from behind him and he hums in agreement. It's only a few minutes before he leans back to appreciate his work and call Scott over who gives it approval and they make way to their own tent.

"Did everyone get their doggie beds?" The boy laughed at the groans and ducked his head into his tent when a shoe flew towards him. He peeks his head out moments later, scanning the tents. The girls' tent is across from him, Danny, Aiden and Issac's tent next to them while Ethan, Danny and Boyd's tent was next to the girls. "Wait, wait, that's not fair!" Stiles points to the couple. "We split up Boyd and Erica simply so there were no cuddly couples!" He cries out and Danny raises a brow as Scott ducks into their tent.

"Then I guess you and I can switch." Danny says.

"No way, I'm staying with Scott. You can take Liam." The young beta looks both horrified and outraged of changing rooms.

"I thought you said no cuddly couples, though?" Stiles gapes, trying to find a reply as laughter breaks through the air and Danny takes on a smug face. Even Scott was laughing, that traitor. Stiles relents and shakes his head with a smile, waving off the idea of switching. He was not giving up his werewolf heater because there shouldn't be couples.

"You know, there are some sticks left..."

"Don't you dare." Scott growls, poking his head out and Stiles takes off with a yelp. He stands next to a doubled over Issac and stares at the best friend who wiggles his way out of the tent. "I'm setting up some hammocks, you make one more dog joke tonight and you're not sleeping in the tent." Stiles draws his brows together and scrunches up his nose as he purses his lips before letting out a loud sigh.

"Alright, I'll help." He gives in, grabbing one and teaching Liam the proper way to set up a hammock. Scott eyes the two as they burn off some of the energy they had in the car ride together. He knows if he's gonna get both of them to sleep he has to get them to run it out some more, the two of them together was always worse than either one alone. Not twice as worse or anything like that but extremely, impossibly worse. It's like they bring out the worst in each other, all the while being the only two allowed to make fun of each other. Scott never thought they'd get as friendly as they did, even if they refused to call each other friends.

* * *

"It's far too late." Stiles says, brushing off the idea to go for a walk as they lounge around his campfire, the orange, dancing flames causing shadows around them and lighting up their faces. His legs were kicked over Derek's lap and Aiden's leg while he laid his head in Scott's lap and tossed petals from a wild flower he'd snatched at Liam who growled and swatted at him.

"And it's far too early to sleep." Allison says, looking up from her conversation with Lydia.

"Will you stop with the flower?" Derek growls, snatching it from the human's hand at another growl from the baby beta. Stiles lifted his left leg and kicked the heel of it into Derek's thigh.

"I can't sleep with this." Scott decides. "Can't we play tag or hide and seek or something where you have to run around?"

"No, that's not fair with your super-smelling and super-speed." Stiles pouts.

"He has a point." Lydia says. "But I think I could outwit some little wolves." Stiles snorts, nodding from Scott's lap and turning his eyes towards the flames, trying to see the girl he'd been in love with.

"Yeah? I'd certainly like to see you try." Erica replies, smile on her face with a glint in her eye. Stiles sighs and takes his feet up, spinning and pulling them to sit with his legs crossed. Derek opts to sit and watch the fire, muttering about dangers and stupid teenagers bound to try and run through it. Scott doesn't much blame him as a chorus of 'Not it's ring through the air. Scott praises Derek when Aiden almost forgets about the fire two games later until Derek pushes him back and gets a sheepish look from the twin.

Issac has found everyone but Lydia and Stiles, Lydia having avoided being caught each of the four rounds and seeming to succeed this round. He sniffs around a tree and frowns, going to the one next to it and then the one next to it. Cheers break out from behind him and he turns to see Lydia sitting next to Derek, safe from getting caught once again. He sighs and sniffs around the tree again before throwing his hands up.

"I can smell him, I can hear him but I can't freaking find him. He's everywhere!" Issac yells to the pack, who's staring at him. He turns hoping to see Stiles but not and groaning. "Danny found him first on his turn, he didn't get caught because Scott let him win and Liam tackled and totally gave him a concussion last game." Liam looks guilty at that, recalling the 'oof' Stiles made as the wind was knocked out of him. "And now he's just..." Issac waves his hands. "Everywhere!" Scott snorts and Allison giggles softly. "I give up, Stiles, you can come out now." A silence falls over them, the sound of the crackling fire and animals in the distance setting a very calming scene. "I mean it. Game over. Come out." He walks to Derek, making a show of having given up. More silence answers him.

"Stiles?" Scott calls, there's a beat that passes before Stiles' voice breaks through the air.

"I'm stuck." Comes the response and another beat passes, a little longer than the last on as the words are processed. Blinking and staring straight faced, Scott asks him to repeat himself. "You're all gonna laugh, I can feel it." Comes the voice from and obviously pouting Stiles. "I got stuck." And like the young man predicted the pack is taken over with laughter at the confession, Scott standing as he walks towards the area where the voice came from. He looks up to see Stiles upside down with his shirt stuck and his arm hidden in the direction of the pull of his shirt.

"Just your shirt?"

"If it were _just_ my shirt, I'd have gotten down by now." Scott laughs a bit and Stiles huffs, crossing one arm before reaching up to steady himself when he wobbles.

"Alright, I'm coming up." Scott promises, before extending his claws and climbing up the tree. He looks down to find a group of amused onlookers before turning his attention to where Stiles' palm rest against his face, Scott keeping his steady. "What were you thinking?"

"The shirt wasn't even stuck until I went back up to get my wrist freed." Scott eyes the wrist stuck in between the branches and snorts. "It...slipped?" Scott nods at the question as he gently eases Stiles' wrist and has to stop them both from falling, before gesturing down for Stiles to go first. Stiles sends a halfhearted glare towards his pack when he hits the ground before turning his attention to his reddened wrist. He had clearly underestimated the space between the two when he was pulling himself up to hide in the leaves. Luckily, his lip was no longer sore from the way his teeth clamped down when he tugged at it. After that, all he had to do was stay quiet until Issac had given up, he'd tried to climb at least twelve trees.

"I think it's time everyone slept." Scott says, hiding his laugh from his best friend who looked at him before agreeing. With Stiles' help, Lydia had put out the fire while the rest retired to their tents, lanterns still visible inside of the temporary homes. There was a debate of staying out and watching the stars before Scott told Stiles they could do it tomorrow and all but dragged his two tent mates to the tent, begging them to sleep.

* * *

Derek groaned at the finger that was gently prodding at his cheek, bringing up his hand to swat at it. The action caused a momentary pause in the persistent jabbing of his face before it was back, this time faster and a little harder. He growled and opened his eyes to see Stiles' face in his tent, Liam looking behind the teen. He eyes them and Stiles beams which leaves him no choice but to roll away from the teen with a very gruff 'no'.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Stiles complains, this time kicking Derek's back. The older man glares at the wolf asleep beside him, for the sole reason it was the only thing in his line of sight he could glare at.

"Go bother Scott." Derek all but barks, causing the two betas in his tent to shift a bit in their sleep.

"No way, Scott's scary when you wake him up." In response, Derek informs the teenager behind him that he simply does not care. The older man closes his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep because he was not waking up when he wasn't able to leave everyone here for a run. It was futile as only moments later the finger has doubled and is jabbing violently into his side. "Come on Derek, we can't sleep anymore!"

"Oh my God." Aiden's eyes are squinting over at them as he groans out loud and Issac peers over him to look at the two.

"Then go for a walk." Derek says and the stabbing stops suddenly causing his eyes to shoot open. He rolls over and grabs Stiles' ankle before the teen can make a run for it with Liam. "Oh no, you don't." He warns, still intending to sleep. "You and you.." He looks at the guilty new beta and shakes his head. "Are not allowed to leave this campsite without supervision." Stiles scoffs and crosses his arms, looking offended. "This is a fun camping experience and you two will not end it by getting the cops involved."

"One time!" Stiles defends, Liam quickly correcting him that it was actually four. "Who's side are you on?" Stiles hisses with a glare.

"We know that." Aiden sits up. "I'll take them for a walk." Derek can't help but note the look on Stiles' face as the young man realizes his dog jokes had the potential to be turned on him because he was the one that needed to be taken for walks. His lips are parted and pouted while his eyes look a bit scandalized.

"I'll go too." Issac offers. "I'm not going to be able to sleep now and I could use the stretch." Stiles grins at them and shakes his ankle free from Derek's grip who rolls back away from the teens as they all leave. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep before his eyes open and he glares at the now empty tent. Dammit, how was he going to fall asleep now?

* * *

Issac's sort of leading the way, at least, he likes to think he is as he's in the lead but his footsteps are slow, his hearing trained on indications that the two behind him want to change routes when there is a split before speeding up on the path. The footsteps behind him are filled with missing beats and stumbles as the two children behind him fight and loudly discuss their sleeping arrangement. There are loud splashes as feet stumble into puddles that have grown a bit in size but aren't nearly enough to make everyone pack up. It was sure to be a passing storm anyway. Aiden's eyes flicker between the two boys in front of them, stopping every so often to make sure neither of them tried to go off track as they fought and shoved each other.

"Yeah but you _snore_!" Stiles accuses, batting at Liam's hands with his one free hand and shoving him but not getting the man to move an inch. Before they left the sun was hidden behind darkened clouds and the scent of rain was close but Stiles had chucked umbrellas at them when he saw the sky. Aiden thinks he probably should've grabbed some food as well because if it gets too bad they'll have to duck for shelter and call Scott until they could make their way back without risking Stiles' health. Right now, it wasn't horrible, sight was still clear but enough that the path they walk would be their only way to find their way back as scents were now lost in the rain.

"And you whine." Liam accuses, Stiles' mouth opening wide to complain. "Don't deny it! Scott pulled away to go to the bathroom and you whined!" The last thing anyone – but mostly Stiles, wanted was for one of the humans to get sick and force them – probably Stiles – to go back home and get better. Though, they did pack a fair amount of medication, Stiles did anyway.

"I will beat you." Stiles threatens, threateningly shaking his umbrella towards the young beta. Aiden rolls his eyes, rethinking his decision to bring them both up here and walk with them. He could've at least brought something to shut them up for five minutes. He knows it's all friendly, has seen these two really fight and it was scary. Stiles, like Lydia and Allison, fighting with any human was absolutely horrifying so they knew when he was playing.

"I'd like to see you try." Liam says, shoving at Stiles' arm. Aiden's thoughts are suddenly brought back to the fighting duo in front of him as Stiles stumbles, walks backwards with a laugh and slips over a rock, tumbling over the edge. Issac whips around in time to see Stiles disappear over the small hill with a shout. "Stiles!" The umbrella now lost in the wind, the three make their way towards the fallen Stiles. They're cautious as they peer over, trying to make sure no one follows suit and they don't lose someone else. The young teen hits the wildly moving lake with a splash. Aiden jogs down the side of the hill in time to see Stiles' head pop up a few feet away, coughing and spluttering as the water moves him.

Liam and Issac run down to join him before the former alpha jumps in and Issac looks around for something to pull them out with. There's the faint noise of Stiles saying something about Scott, spitting water from his mouth as he fights the urge to panic as it washes over him. Liam can smell the blood and runs faster to catch up to where the human is. Aiden speeds up, his hand reaching out for Stiles who gladly accepts the hand with a cry as his arm is jostled. Aiden ignores it as he thinks of a way to get them out of here, the storm was not helping. Stiles has his fingers of one hand clenched tightly in Aiden's shirt. The older boy doing his best to keep Stiles from rocks and from going under again. He keeps one arm tightly wrapped around Stiles and branches slip from his fingers until he's braced against a rock, it'll be temporary and he knows it but it stopped them from going further down the river.

"Aiden!" Aiden glances towards Issac who has an outstretched hand that he could reach with just a shove off the rock but it had to be perfect or they were going right back. He tells Stiles that he was going for it and to hold on tight because no one was jumping back in if he let go. They both know it's a lie but with a wince Stiles holds him tight, fists shaking where they're clenched behind him. Aiden swallows and let's his eyes flash blue before shoving off the rock and launching them towards Issac, hearing the wind get knocked out of Stiles in front of him. His hand clamps down on Issac's wrist and Liam steadies the boy before they tug the two up.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks, eyes wide and voice terrified. Aiden keeps Stiles next to him as he breathed while Issac kneels down to take in the shaking boys appearance. Liam bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with his fingers. He almost killed Stiles. Aiden tugs Stiles back to see the dazed and scared eyes and take a better look at the blood he spotted earlier, wiping his thumb across the trail and tilting Stiles' head down.

"We've got to get back to camp." Aiden says and Stiles winces when his leg is shifted. Worry fills the wolves at the pain. "Can you stand?" Stiles swallows, his jaw briefly clenching before he admits defeat, shaking his head. "Alright, okay, I've got you." Aiden says, eyes darting up to Issac who's eyes are widened.

"I don't know where we are." Issac whispers and watches the injured, shivering human tense in Aiden's arms. The youngest beta kneels down next to them with a pout as he looks at Stiles. Aiden looks around, trying to place them or spot a trail. "With the rain I can't really...I can't smell them." Stiles licks his lips and leans into Aiden.

"Alright, well, we got to get out of the rain. Don't go too far but see if there's somewhere we could hide in for a bit." Issac nods and tugs Liam up, sending him in the opposite direction.

"Can't you howl for them?" Stiles' voice is quiet as he speaks but Aiden sighs against him.

"Yeah but it won't just alert them of our position, we don't really know what's out here with us." Aiden tells him and Stiles swallows again, nodding. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Hey, I think I found something!" Aiden jerks his head behind him to see Liam running back. "It's not big but it should keep us sheltered for a bit." The young beta swears as Issac jogs back to view. It only takes a few seconds for them to get Stiles off the ground, the young man cuddling his wrist to his midsection while Aiden carries him to the little cave Liam had found. It's small, just enough room that they have some space to spare but not a lot. Aiden gently sets Stiles down who winces but pushes himself to sit against the wall of the cave. His sad eyes stare at the other side while he hunches over, eyes slowly looking lower with every blink until they're staring at the ground.

"Anyone got a working cell phone?" Aiden asks, looking to Stiles quickly before lowering his voice. "We got to get him back to camp and out of here." The words make the young beta's eyes widen as he sucks in a breath, scrambling for his phone tucked safely in his front pocket. The water from his jeans causes streaks across the screen but he just slides his fingers against the damp screen to unlock it. Aiden takes it. Outside a crack of thunder catches the four boys attention, their eyes turning to look out the opening of the cave.

"You might want to hurry." Issac says.

* * *

"It's getting pretty bad." Scott murmurs from the entrance of the tent they'd all squeezed into, his eyes glued in the direction of the trail. Behind him the pack is spread out, playing a card game. Erica is sprawled against Boyd, Danny and Ethan perched together closely, Lydia next to Allison but keeping her cards hidden, Derek turned to watch him stare out at the rain.

"I'm sure they're fine." Lydia replies. "Aiden won't let Stiles get off the path."

"Yeah, relax. They're probably huddled under something trying to wait out the storm." Scott nods at Allison's soothing words, biting his lips before he turns around and sits back down. A crack of thunder resounds through the woods and Scott looks behind him again, Erica rolling her eyes. There was something is Scott howling that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Stiles and it was biting at him, urging him to get up and make sure his pack, his best friend were okay, were safe.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder storms." She snarks with a small smirk.

"I don't like them out there." He replies but turns his attention back to the game in front of him. It's only a couple of seconds before his phone rings,relief filling him when Liam's name flashes up at him. He flicks his finger over the screen and answers. "Hey, where are you?"

"Stiles fell. There's no way we're going to get him-" His voice cuts off from static.

"What?" Scott barks into the phone.

"The connections bad, I don't know where we are." Scott hears the voice fading and hopes it's because the wolf is trying to find a better signal and not because they're hurt. "Is that better?" Scott can hear the rain but tells him it's fine.

"What happened? Is he hurt? We'll come find you." Scott replies quickly.

"Yeah, we don't...we were walking the path, I don't think you'll catch a scent." The former alpha pauses. "The rains pretty bad. If you follow the river I'll have Issac and Liam keep an eye out." Scott's eyes flicker to the side as he thinks. "I don't know if you'll see us though. He hit his head when he went down, I don't know how much water he sucked up and I'm pretty sure his leg or ankle is broken. I'll know more in a bit." Another crash of thunder stops Aiden's voice. "But he's drenched and we can't keep him in a cave."

"We'll call his father, how far down the river did you go?"

"I don't know." Aiden replies. "I don't even know where we went off or if we'll be able to see you coming." Scott swallows at the wolf's words that were followed by a sigh. "You could probably wait it out a few minutes, if it lets up we can find our way back, it's just..." They couldn't find their way back because they couldn't smell them. Splitting up was not an option and wandering around aimlessly was definitely dangerous.

"We'll find you. How bad is he?" The pack watches him with worry on their features, Scott just chews his lips and battles his emotions as he tries to keep calm.

"He's awake, he was coherent. I think he's a little shaken up though. It kind of took us all by surprise, I think Liam is still trying to get a grip on himself." Nodding his head, the young alpha makes the decision to go out and look for his injured pack mate regardless of the storm that was going on.

"Stay where you are, I'm heading to look for you." Scott gets out and cuts off Aiden as the former alpha goes to object. "I'm leaving now, keep an eye on him." There's a small growl, a tiny command in his voice as if he was losing grip on his control. When he gets the promise from Aiden he hangs up and looks to his concerned packmates. He couldn't let any of them get lost of sick either. Lydia, Allison, and Danny had to stay here. Not only where it was the safest but where they would be able to find them. While he knew they could hold their own, he didn't want the humans alone.

"What happened?" Danny questions.

"Stiles was hurt, they aren't sure where they are so I'm going to go look for them." He says.

"You can't go alone." Allison argues and he nods in agreement.

"You five will stay here, Derek, Erica and I will go look for them." Derek nods and Erica stands, brushing herself off. Scott knew from the look on Derek's face he wasn't staying and he also knew Erica wouldn't be able to sit here not sure if Stiles was okay. Her and Stiles had formed a friendship that was unlikely as it was annoying but it worked.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Aiden asks. The former alpha squats in front of the injured pack member and tilts his head up to look at the injury on his head. Honey brown eyes look at his, slowly focusing again before Stiles nods at him. "How bad?" Behind Aiden, Liam stops rubbing his hands together and presses them tightly while he stares at Stiles. Issac stares out from the cave, occasionally sending a glance back to look at the three. Stiles lip quirks up at the side.

"Not the worst. I'm a little cold." He admits, prompting Liam to inch closer.

"Do you think anything is broken?" Aiden nods towards to the arm craddled against Stiles' chest and the young human looks to it and then his leg.

"I don't know." The human swallows and continues. "I don't...think so but I don't know." Aiden rubs the human's arm oping to warm him up a little and also managing to ease as much pain as he can before he's shrugged off.

"How about the head?"

"It hurts." Aiden encourages Stiles to continue with a look, wanting to know how serious it is. "It's not unbearable, it's just a headache." With a sigh the older man nods and looks over to where Issac is standing.

"Alright, if it gets worse you have to tell us." It's a repeat of what he's already said and he doesn't bother continuing, arguments have been had and decisions have been made after his phone call with Scott. "I'm gonna do a quick check alright, call me if you need me." Stiles nods again and Aiden nods Liam over. "See if he can warm you up, alright?" Stiles rolls his eyes but otherwise obeys, leaning against the younger, warmer beta and Liam wraps his arms around the boy. Aiden smiles and nods before standing and walking over to Issac.

"It's been two hours." Issac says, staring at the rain. "He's not getting any better."

"Scott will find us." Aiden replies. "If it lightens up, one of us will head out and see if we can find anything. I don't need you, me or Liam getting lost out here away from him." Issac nods, they've been over this too. "If it lightens up and we can find the path, one of us can run him to the cars while the other two run back to camp and call Scott." Aiden glances backwards to the two teens. Liam's got a focus on Stiles who looks to be dozing off in the warmth. "He'll be okay."

"If they find us."

"They will but even if they don't, he'll be okay." Aiden promises, looking back to Stiles.

* * *

The trio walk, fast paced but cautious, taking in every detail while staying quiet aside from a few questions and change in directions. There was an obvious tension in the air, all three worried for their lost and injured pack mates. Scott's frustration and worry was growing, evident in the air and slowly on his face.

"It's been three and a half hours." Scott growls. "We can't find him, I can't smell them, can't hear them."

"Breathe" Derek tries. "We're going to find them."

"We wouldn't have to if it weren't for you." Scott snaps, turning on the older man who looks shocked at the accusation. Erica watches as the alpha's emotions get directed at Derek. "It's your fault they're lost and it's your fault he's hurt!" Scott growls. "You shouldn't have sent them off!"

"All I did was..."

"You told them to go for a walk! You let them leave camp right before a storm and look what happened. Stiles is off injured and bleeding because you didn't want to deal with him." Scott's growling and Erica looks shocked at the anger. It wasn't something she's seen before but she's also never seen this situation. If Stiles was hurt and Scott knew about it, Scott was right there or at least a phone call away. This time Scott wasn't a phone call away because he couldn't get to Stiles. "He's in a cave, hurt and if anything happens to him it's on your shoulders!" Derek stepped back, looking at the angry alpha and couldn't help but feel it was a little true. He had felt a bit guilty since they had been told about Stiles' predicament. "You-"

"Stop." Erica growls, shooting a look at Scott. "You yelling isn't going to help anyone, you're just delaying us. If we're gonna find him, shut up and let's go." Scott inhales, gaining control on his emotions before glaring at Derek.

"He better be okay." He swears with a small shake of the head. "We need to loop back, if we go back a few feet and stray from the river we can search the walls better, and one of us can stay near the edge of the water." The two betas nod and walk back the direction that they were originally from. It falls silent again, a new tension in the air and the blond eyes her former alpha sympathetically. None of this was anyone's fault.

* * *

The air around the three had changed drastically as Erica walked along the river, constantly glancing over at the silent werewolves along the edge. Neither man spoke a word to each other after the small exchange of blame, Scott's worry and Derek's guilt mixed along the frustration of not finding Stiles. All three were drenched from the rain that had lightened up a bit, making visibility easier but there was still no chance of catching a scent. Erica's stomach was starting to twist at the thought of Stiles being hurt and stuck, she knew Aiden would protect him – they all knew Aiden would – but it didn't seem to ease her in the slightest. By the look on the other two faces, it wasn't as reassuring as it should be.

She doesn't want to say anything as she scans her eyes along the wall they were by, turning her head in the direction they came from. Were they going the wrong way? Had they gone in the opposite direction? Switched directions at some point during the walk? Knowing the four that had gone, it wouldn't surprise her. She knew her pack well, almost all of them would give into Stiles' wishes, especially on something so simple as walking a path.

"Erica?" Her head snaps in front of her as Derek and Scott look over to see Liam.

"Where is he?" Scott runs over as he asks, his eyes a bit wider, his heart a little faster. The young, new beta looks relieved as he sees Scott and Derek.

"We're over here." Liam gestures behind him and breaks out in a run back the way he came, in the direction they were walking. "Aiden sent me out to look around, he's with Stiles now. Please tell me you have something to eat."

"We grabbed some sandwiches and waters." Erica replies as they slow to a small cave where Issac straightens up and moves away for Scott to rush in. The alpha ducks into the cave and Aiden looks up at him from where he's curled himself around Stiles. There's dried blood on the kid's forehead and his eyes are closed but as Aiden backs away they open, dazed and confused the young human looks around until he sees Scott. Scott lowers himself to look at Stiles with concern written on his face. Stiles swallows.

"I'm okay." He says. "I just fell." Scott nods, taking his best friends word for it. He can hear a water bottle cap opening before it's in the corner of his sight as Derek hands it forward. Stiles takes it, one hand curled tightly to his chest.

"Slowly, don't make yourself sick." Aiden crosses his arms, and looks out of the entrance where he can see Erica, the other two boys out there hidden from his sight. "Did you call the Sheriff?" He asks when the young human brings the bottle to his lip. Scott's eyes close as he lets out a sigh. He had been so caught up in finding Stiles he had forgotten to call his father.

"I've got it." Derek says, handing his bag to Aiden before leaving the hideout. Aiden pulls out a sandwich and focuses his attention on Stiles who is slowly sipping from the bottle given to him.

"I got a little worried you guys got lost." Aiden tells him before taking the water from Stiles and handing him the sandwich. "Don't choke and don't devour it in a bite." Stiles rolls his eyes and winces but doesn't reply. "I was going to have us run him to the car if you didn't get here soon." His eye drag to the entrance. "It's let up quite a lot."

"What happened?"

"He took a tumble over the edge, by the time we made it over he was down the river some. I jumped in after him and Issac got us out." Aiden begins only to be cut off by Stiles.

"Thank god for werewolf super-strength." He murmurs through a mouthful.

"We ran him here because we couldn't find our way back, I didn't want to lose anyone so I called you." Scott nods, eyes still locked on Stiles face who shoves at the hand with his wrist when Scott goes to touch his face. Once again, the human tries to reassure his friend he's just a little sore.

"The Sheriff says he has and ambulance on the way, I'm sending Erica and Liam to meet them at the cars. He says he'll meet us at the hospital." Derek's voice comes from the entrance and there's a silence until Scott confirms it was okay.

"Scott." Stiles says, looking at his friend. "Look, I'm okay. Maybe a cast and a couple stitches but I'm alright." Instead of answering the young alpha lets his eyes flicker up to the former alpha who had stuck by Stiles. In reply Aiden shrugs and gives a small shake of his head.

"You should still get yourself looked at." Aiden tells the human who doesn't reply. Scott knows it's because Stiles agrees with the older wolf, it's evident on his features which are just able to hide the pain Scott knows Stiles is in. "He fell asleep for a few minutes earlier, I'm not sure if he dozed off after that or not. I'm sure he's fine, like I said, I just knew we couldn't keep him here much longer."

"As well you shouldn't have." Scott replies, his friend pouting.

"I'm right here." He whispers before finishing the sandwich and grabbing the bottled water again, allowing Scott to warm him up a bit. Stiles has gotten used to Scott – and most of the packs constant need to make sure he was okay. Reassurances didn't work, he could say it a million times yet they still needed to touch him, to double check, to feel for themselves and if they nuzzled against him a bit, he didn't really mind all that much.

* * *

"He's on some nice pain killers." Issac comments as he watches the human. Stiles had been right when he told Scott it'd be a cast and a few stitches, they had also wrapped up his wrist and he was told to keep movement limited. There was a white bandage near Stiles' hairline and his leg was propped up, Liam and Aiden both writing on it while the young man slept. Lydia had already prepared Stiles' next dose of medication and kept it from everyone. Allison had been the one to set up the couch while Erica and Boyd cleaned up Stiles' jeep. The Sheriff had met them at the hospital, scolding Stiles the second a sheepish smile found its way onto Stiles' lips. The father had stayed until Stiles knocked out a few minutes ago. All three vehicles were parked out in front of the Stilinski's house as the pack made themselves at home.

"Oh, you guys!" Ethan scolds, hitting his brother and shaking his head at the vulgar words that the man wrote. Liam snickered and continued his drawing. 'No one is writing on my cast' Stiles had said seriously in the car ride home 'I mean it. This will stay white!'. Scott almost felt bad but Stiles didn't mean it, he was high on pain medication. He's said it the last time too.

"That's cause he doesn't heal like you idiots." Lydia says, pushing her way past the two boys and snatching the marker from Liam's hand. The newly bitten makes an offended noise but smartly kept his mouth shut. Lydia quickly signs her name in large letters before smiling at Aiden's and Liam's words. It's not too long before Erica is sketching her name and settling down by the couch, Boyd next to her, refusing to sign his name. Boyd had done that last time too, until Stiles just rolled his eyes and gestured towards the teen to sign it. Scott's pretty sure that this was going to become a tradition until Stiles gives up telling them not to sign his cast.

"It was an accident." Liam mutters with a frown and Lydia just smiles at him, rubbing his arm.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Issac tells the baby beta and Scott straightens up as the words are repeated again. It was only the second time he's heard someone promise Liam it wasn't his fault, the first having been Stiles when the medics finally got to him. He glances over to Derek and though it's only been a few hours since his outburst he feels guilty for not apologizing sooner, he's vaguely aware of Erica's eye on him. Stiles makes a noise in his sleep that makes Scott feel even worse but the pack just snickers and laughs at the young human as he swats with his good hand in the direction of Aiden.

"What? You don't like it?" Aiden mocks towards the sleeping human.

"Of course he doesn't like it. Have you seen what you've drawn?" Liam snarks back. Lydia glances at Allison, as if to ask if the brunette thought a fight would be on-coming. Unsurprisingly Aiden retaliates with loud words and pointing a marker in Liam's face. Ethan quickly takes Liam's side, if only to spite his brother who looks absolutely offended at the idea of his words and tiny drawing being anything but perfect. Scott takes a few steps towards Derek and bites his lip.

"Hey." The alpha greets and Derek looks to him before asking what was wrong. "Can we talk?" Derek raises a brow but says nothing further. "About what I said." Derek smiles softly and shakes his head.

"It's fine, Scott, I know you didn't mean it." He promises. Scott knows it may be true that Derek knew he didn't mean it, knows Erica has probably reassured her former alpha it wasn't his fault, that Stiles would hit him and tell him to apologize because it wasn't Derek's fault but Scott still said it. He blamed Derek because he was scared. Scott felt like he had to blame himself because he was the alpha, he was supposed to protect his pack and every time someone gets hurt, he feels like he failed. Not having Stiles next to him, prove he was okay, it set him on edge, made him feel the need to actually hurt someone until Stiles was safe with him. Stiles wasn't just pack, Stiles was his brother, was there for him since before anyone knew his name, stayed by him through everything. Derek was just an easy target to hurt, to blame.

"It wasn't your fault." Scott says and Derek nods. "All of us would've sent them out. If we tried to trace back blame like that there'd always be someone else to blame. If it was your fault for sending them out, it was mine for making them sleep, it was Stiles' for making us go out." Derek seems bemused at the words though a little amused as well. "We can't blame people for accidents and misfortunes, there's always an event before where we place the blame that'd be traced back so far it'd be ridiculous."

"I know you were mad, it's okay." Derek says again, Scott wants to argue. He wants Derek to at least say he doesn't blame himself, wants Derek to say he was wrong.

"Shuddup." Stiles slurs before he can say anything. "There's too many of you." The room goes quiet, the fighting stopped and the reassurances and apologizes slowed as they look to him. After a few beats it's clear the injured human has gone back to the world of dreams.

"I forgive you." Derek tells him, patting him on the shoulder before walking to stop Liam from pouncing on Aiden, dragging the youngest away from the twin.

* * *

When morning comes Stiles wakes up to a room full of sleeping pack members and stretches, rubbing his unwrapped hand over his eye and sitting up. Scott's against the couch next to him, Aiden next to Lydia and Allison, Boyd curled around Erica, Liam is near his feet, Derek has his own little chair he's sitting in while Issac is by Ethan who's curled around Danny. He blinks and smiles softly, yawning and wincing at the small headache he has. It wasn't like yesterday but a simple pounding that told him he'd have to take it easy for the next few days. He rubs at his cast before the colors catch him and he glares.

'Once your better ill teach you to walk' it read it Aiden's handwriting. Without reading anymore the young human grabs the pillow under his head and chucks it at Aiden who awakes with a growl, startling the other wolves.

"I told you no writing!" Scott grins sleepily and looks up at his friend. It was nice to know everything was still okay. He looks over to Aiden who tries to form a reason and lets his eyes drag along his pack, Liam laughing until he's cuffed upside the head. This was his pack, he looks over to Derek who's grinning at the scene. Maybe he was right, maybe Scott would be good at this.

* * *

AN: I absolutely hate how much red is on the screen under the words Aiden and Liam. Trust me, all knowing computer, I'm pretty sure I got the words right. Camping Trips is a pun cause Stiles trips(I'm hilarious).


End file.
